


Hanging On Your Words

by shiftylinguini



Series: In The Bedroom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exploring Sexual Kinks, Frottage, Grinding, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Praise Kink, Reference to Past Bondage/Spanking, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Very Slight Dubcon (sort of), internalized kink shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Teddy's got a secret, something he doesn't want to ask for. Victoire wants to help, in her own way, and James? Well, he just wants whatever Teddy wants.Excerpt: But Victoire might’ve been wrong there. James was suspecting he was never supposed to know, not about this secret of Teddy’s. He thought that as soon as he saw the expression on Teddy’s face, saw the way his body went stiff when James whispered those words in his ear, the ones Teddy had drunkenly admitted to Victoire that he got off on hearing.Be a good boy for me, baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> For lovely llaeyro, because you deserved some cheering up via fic (some ficcing up?), because you share my interest in messing around with kinks and dynamics, and because you’re excellent.  
> Big thanks to maccadole for cheering me to finish this, so it didn’t sit in the WIP folder for ~~another six months~~ any longer :)  
>  All mistakes are mine!

~*~

It was Victoire who gave it away.

“He’ll never ask for it. But I know something he wants, something he _really_ wants. I’ll tell you, if you like.”

“Should you?” James asked defensively on Teddy’s behalf, while be absently played with the label on his beer bottle. 

He was curious beyond words, interest piqued by the tilt of Victoire’s lips, but it was making his conscience prickle, too. He was unsure if Victoire should be passing this on to him, or to anyone, given Teddy’d presumably told her in secret. James prickled some more at that. 

He still had some lingering jealousy about Victoire, about her closeness with Teddy, even though James had been dating Teddy now longer than he and Vic ever had. But they’d been friends forever, and James had always been envious of that. He knew he had no reason to be, but then again, knowing he shouldn't had never really stopped him from doing anything before. He generally tried to ride it out, whenever it came; jealousy was such a useless emotion, and he couldn't be arsed with it. He pushed it away, down into the mental compartment where he kept all the bothersome things he didn't want to think about ― like what he was supposed to be doing with his life, and the time he’d had a sex dream about his uncle Percy. He liked Victoire, too, liked her tinkly laugh and quick humour, the way she’d be the first person to call you a dick, but punch anyone else who dared. It was a strange sort of friendship, the kind Victoire offered, but once you had it, you had it for life. _‘Like a prison sentence, or a really persistent venereal disease,’_ Teddy joked once, fond as anything as Victoire pretended to throw her drink in his face. 

Victoire, for her part, seemed pretty aware of James’s discomfort, and always made a point of letting him know, loud and clear, that she had about as much romantic interest now in Teddy as she did in James's beer coaster. Less, even; Victoire had a keen eye for collectables.

“I’ve got his virginity, Jamie, but that’s it. His heart's all yours,” she said, reading James’s wary expression correctly, and then giggling as she correctly read the flush on James’s face, too. “Well, okay, I’ve got his virginity, a bunch of his CDs I'm never giving back, and a few of his secrets. But this one’s got your name on it. Trust me.” 

She winked and James wriggled in his seat. He felt hot, a bit weirdly turned on. He liked the idea of Teddy having secrets with _James_ written on them. He also felt that ‘ _trust me_ ’ was a funny thing to say right before revealing something someone else had told you in confidence. But it wasn't like Victoire to do that, to be frivolous with people’s secrets. James felt just that little bit hotter; it meant she had a reason for telling him. 

Victoire took a slow sip of her Tom Collins, then ran her tongue over her lips. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he’ll mind me telling you this one,” she whispered, and James worried for a moment that she’d read his mind. He pushed that away. Victoire read people, not thoughts, and James was just embarrassingly easy to interpret. 

“Trust me,” she repeated. Her eyes were kind, and her cheeks warm and pink from the drink. They’d been at this bar for the better part of an hour, had been at the _other_ bar for at least two before that, between the pair of them they were more than four sheets to the wind. 

“Sh ―” James cleared his suddenly dry throat. “Should you tell me, though?” he repeated. 

“Sure I should.” She smiled. “Doing him a favour, really. Heart of gold, our Ted, and he’s not exactly shy, but leave him to his own devices and he’ll take this one to the grave. And that's no fun for anyone.” She leant back in her chair, untangling one long, dangling earring from her even longer hair. “He’s in safe hands with you, isn’t he?” Victoire asked sincerely, and James nearly choked on his indignation. 

“Of course he bloody is, I’d never...” James swallowed, surprised by his own vehemence, but Victoire just smiled at him like sunshine, like she knew that’s what he’d say all along. 

“Well, then. Like I said, this one’s got your name on it.”

But Victoire might’ve been wrong there. James was suspecting he was never supposed to know, not about this secret of Teddy’s. He thought that as soon as he saw the expression on Teddy’s face, saw the way his body went stiff when James whispered those words in his ear, the ones Teddy had drunkenly admitted to Victoire that he got off on hearing.

_Be a good boy for me, baby._

~*~

It was a Tuesday night, as ordinary as anything, when James finally worked up the nerve to say it.

Teddy’d been at work all night, “ _up to my arse in paperwork, and then up to my ears in Johnson bellyaching about it, too,_ ” as he put it. James, for his part, had been at home, nursing a beer and a stomach full of butterflies as he mulled Victoire’s words over. Three nights, it’d been, since she’d told him what Teddy had confessed to her, in the throes of _in vino veritas_ , several months prior. James’d laughed, shocked, at first. There was no way Teddy was into _that_ , not Deputy Head Auror Edward Lupin, not James’s boyfriend of nearly a year. He said as much, but Victoire simply shrugged ― half elegant, half pissed ― her smile rueful as she watched James’s face. 

“And that, my darling, is why he will never ask for it.” 

James hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. 

He’d stumbled home that night to find Teddy already asleep. He’d crawled into bed with him and inhaled the fresh scent of the sheets, then buried his face into Teddy’s neck and inhaled the scent there too. Minty shampoo, the faint sweetness of toothpaste, the slight dampness of the hair at his nape from his earlier shower. James breathed it all in.

Teddy’s skin was warm with sleep, his t-shirt rucked up to expose the line of his stomach. James felt a tremor in his own as he slipped a hand over the bare skin, knuckles against the hair under Teddy’s navel. He wondered what he should do now, with this knowledge, with the curiosity it brought up inside him. Tall, strong, and confident, Teddy was nearly twenty nine, was forging a stellar career for himself on the Auror Force, could walk into a room and command it without even intending to. He had a ‘ _presence_ ’, as James’s mum liked to say. “He’s a natural leader, that kid. Isn't he, Jamie?” she’d joke, and James would blush and nod and try not to give away that he wanked four nights a week thinking about Teddy’s arms. People gravitated towards Teddy. Hell, James had been gravitating towards him his entire life, as a child, as a teenager, then as a young adult. Getting a good word from Teddy ― approval, attention ― made him feel like the world was his oyster. Or, that he could righteously kick it in the nuts, depending on his mood. Either way, James loved it. He’d never really considered that Teddy might want something like that back in return ― or that he might want something even _more_ than that. Something that ran even deeper.

And even then, there was no way Teddy could want it from someone like James ― was there? James was hardly incapable of taking charge in the bedroom, but this...well, he’d never done something like this before. His stomach flipped again, nervous and excited and a little bit drunk, as Teddy shuffled in his sleep, his back against James’s chest and his fingers tangling with James’s own. James sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. The alcohol made him drowsy, sentimental, as he kissed the back of Teddy’s neck. He brushed his hair aside and did it again.

Whatever it was Teddy might be into, James decided he was into it too. At least, he’d give it a go. 

Still, it took him three nights to work up the nerve to do it. 

James was sitting on the sofa when Teddy plonked down next to him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked tired, his boot laces half undone as he pulled his wand out of its holster and flung it onto the coffee table. It landed with a soft clatter of wood on wood. 

“Have an alright night, Jamie?”

“Hmm?” James looked up from the staring competition he was having with Teddy’s knuckles. Teddy had big hands, long fingers, defined and prominent knuckles. James liked to lick them, run his lips around them, and Teddy liked to let him. Teddy smiled, his eyes crinkling as he carded one hand through his hair, leaving a streak of silvery blue as it passed. He let his hand fall into his lap, his expression knowing, as if he could see right through James, could see what he was thinking. Considering what James was thinking about right now, he was bloody glad Teddy wasn't able to actually do that. 

James took a swig of his beer, warmth spreading from his stomach to his neck as he fidgeted. He nervously drained the bottle. 

“Yeah, s’alright,” he mumbled distractedly. Teddy rumbled a laugh. 

“Eloquent, as always, Potter,” he replied, his voice low and deep. He moved his hand to James’s neck, squeezed gently, and James bit his lip.

 _Fuck it_. 

He dropped the beer bottle on the floor, swung one leg over Teddy’s thighs and sat down in his lap. 

“Steady on, Jamie,” Teddy laughed, settling his hands on James’s hips. James could feel their warmth through the thin material there, could feel his cock responding to it already. “Don't you have work early tomorrow? I know I do.” 

“Yeah.” James rose up a little, watched as Teddy’s eyes flicked down towards the shape of his cock through the thin material of his pyjama bottoms. Teddy licked his lips, then laughed once. He tightened his grip. 

“So are we just gonna be tired in the morning, then?” 

“Yeah. Tired but happy.” James swallowed nervously. “Hopefully.” 

Teddy looked up at him, his eyes warm and his expression playfully confused. 

“Always, sweetheart.”

Teddy grinned, and James kissed him until the smile was gone from his face and he could feel the press of Teddy’s growing erection against his arse. This was good, he decided. This was going to happen. He liked the idea of that, of being able to do something for Teddy. He couldn't shake the uneasy, protective feeling in his gut at there being something Teddy wouldn't, or couldn't, ask him for. He wanted to give Teddy what he wanted, any way he wanted it, and this? James could do this. The less he thought about it the better. 

And anyway, James had always had more impulse than sense, he thought as he dragged Teddy to the bedroom, ignoring his exaggerated moans at having to stand up again. James was more than happy to fuck on the sofa, and any other day they could, but he wanted to do this right, _special_. And failing that, if it all went horribly wrong and Teddy never wanted to speak to him again, he could crawl under the bed and live there. 

He took the stairs one at a time, ignoring the urge to run; he was always a bundle of energy at the best of times, but nervous and turned on? He had more energy than he knew what to sensibly do with. He pushed the door shut with a click, then pushed Teddy down onto the bed, where he landed with an _oof_ and a surprised grin. James kneed his way onto the bed, the light from the moon peeking in through the crack in the curtains and faintly illuminating the room and the silver-blue in Teddy’s hair. James kissed him gently, then again more deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He felt Teddy sigh into it, the sound almost grateful as James lay down on top of him. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” Teddy mumbled, and James hummed. 

He kissed the line of Teddy’s neck and up to his ear, wet and open-mouthed. Teddy groaned, legs falling open easily and James rested his weight between them. It was always easy, between them, sex always felt so _easy_ , and so right. Surely Teddy knew there was nothing he couldn't ask James for ― James wanted Teddy to _know_ that. He needed Teddy to know that, he thought as he helped him struggle out of his heavy Auror robes, getting his hands on the crisp white shirt underneath. Buttons as far as the eye could see, Teddy’s shirt was all clean, pressed lines even after a day and a night at work. James wanted to mess it up, make Teddy look like himself again, get him out of the starched costume his job required. He flicked the buttons open, one by one, careful not to rip them, as he rolled his hips, felt the hard line of Teddy’s cock beneath his own. Teddy’s belt clanked as he pulled it open, the carefully pressed lines of his grey trousers such a contrast to the soft wool of James’s pyjama pants. 

“Not even dressed, huh?” Teddy toyed with James’s drawstring, and James chewed his lip, grinned.

“It’s late. And I was waiting for you to get home.” He pulled Teddy’s shirt open, ran the pad of his thumb over his nipple. “Did you want me to wait in a three piece suit?” 

Teddy laughed again, breath catching as James ducked down to run his tongue around the peaked nub. “I might be into that, yeah,” he said and James groaned, heavy and deep, at the mention of things Teddy might be into. 

“Never seen you in a suit before,” Teddy went on, hips lifting off the bed slightly as James continued to suck on his nipple. He slowly ran his lips over it, pulling back and blowing gently on the spit-slick nub, watching it harden. Teddy’s breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling visibly. He spread his legs a little wider. James pulled back, resting on his heels so he could pull Teddy’s trousers down and off. Teddy laughed in surprise. 

“Bloody he ― impatient, tonight, aren’t you?” Teddy laughed again, and James felt another flutter of nerves tickling his ribs. He could do this. He was _going_ to do this. 

“Yeah,” James mumbled. He kissed Teddy again to push his nerves away, ground down hard against his hips. “I wanna make you come,” he whispered, hating the shy timbre that crept into it. He wasn’t the best at talking in bed. Noisy, yes, he was noisy, and he had very few issues running his mouth off elsewhere. Teddy had no problem with it, could say things that would make even parts of James’s he didn't know he _had_ blush, and James loved it. For his part, though, he was a doer, not a sayer; talking dirty made him _shy_. He focussed instead on kissing the sounds Teddy made as he arched up off the bed, pushing his tongue into James’s mouth and threading his fingers into his hair. 

“I love it when you say things like that,” Teddy breathed between kisses. “Love the way you sound.” 

_Well thank fuck for that_ , James thought giddily. He was almost dizzy with anticipation at what he intended to do. He could feel the beer sloshing queasily in his stomach along with his nerves, his excitement, his arousal at having Teddy underneath him. James had more impulse than sense, yes, but that didn't mean there wasn’t still some sense buried in his head as well, along with the recitations of Quidditch moves and the three recipes he knew how to cook. Right now, there were a few amber mental lights flashing a gentle _‘risk ― this is risky’_ at him as he toyed with how to broach this. If Teddy wasn’t able to ask for it, then James needed to offer it, to lay his cards on the table and lay Teddy’s out for him too. 

Teddy ran his hands over James’s thighs to his arse, and James bit Teddy’s earlobe and inhaled deeply. He pulled at the lobe between his teeth, shut his eyes and hoped to Merlin he was doing the right thing as he breathed those words into the shell of Teddy’s ear. 

“Be a good boy for me, baby. Call me Daddy.” 

Teddy jerked like he’d been electrocuted, his cock twitching and a shudder running through him, before his eyes opened wide. He froze. “What?” he whispered, a startled gust of a sound. 

_Oh, shit._

“Um.” James shifted his weight, face still close to Teddy’s. “I thought you. Might like that. To call me that.” He kissed Teddy’s cheek, then did it again, felt the heat radiating from his face. Heat was okay, was expected; James’s own face was on fire, partly in shock that he’d managed to get the words out of his mouth at all. Now, he just needed to get Teddy to react. But as he pulled away a fraction, James quickly realised Teddy’d reacted already ― and not exactly the way James had hoped he would. 

Teddy looked like he’d been slapped. A red flush crept up his neck from his bare chest, a spread of colour that matched the stunned mortification on his face. His cock was still a hard line against James’s own, but James knew enough about dicks to figure out that Teddy had no control over that; Victoire was right ― Teddy was into this, in a big way, but he was also apparently more embarrassed by that fact than even James had anticipated. 

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ , James thought frantically. _Oh shit, I’ve ballsed this up, **badly**_. 

James leant his weight on the hands on the either side of Teddy’s shoulders, a vain attempt to cage him in. He was suddenly, bizarrely, worried Teddy was about to bolt; there was something in the wide, frantic size of his eyes saying James might be onto something there, too. James had thought Teddy needed a bit of a nudge in the right direction, but he was worrying now that he’d not so much nudged him as pushed him off a cliff. Teddy looked terrified. 

“Why ―” Teddy cleared his throat and tried again. “Why did you say that?” he asked, his voice strange and strained. James shifted again, feeling stupid. 

“Um.” _Stop saying um, talk like an adult. You're meant to be taking charge here_. James breathed out to steady his nerves. “Victoire sort of mentioned ―” he started, then stopped when Teddy dropped his head back against the pillow with a groan so deep James felt it reverberate through the bed and into his outstretched hands. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Teddy hissed, his eyes scrunched shut and his brow creased in a pained frown. “Fucking Victoire!”

“No, she ― she was trying to help,” James tried. 

“Ha!” Teddy choked out a humourless laugh. He rubbed at his eyes, his body tense. “How very Slytherin of her.” He dropped his hand back onto the bed, avoiding touching James’s hand as he did so. _Oh, shit and fuck and crap_. “Merlin, I bet she’s told half of London by now,” Teddy murmured miserably. He swallowed thickly. 

“No!” James resisted the urge to grab Teddy’s hand. “No, only me, she only told me. She said it…” _had my name on it,_ James didn’t say. He felt stupid enough already without getting overly soppy, too. “Well, you can guess why she told me,” he finished instead, and Teddy groaned again. 

“God, why did I _tell_ her that,” Teddy reprimanded himself, his voice still small and strange. James bit his lip. 

“You were drunk?” he offered. 

Teddy laughed that strange, choking laugh again. “Yep. I was definitely that.” He sounded resigned, his eyes bright. His face was still deeply coloured with embarrassment, visible even in the relative dark of the room. James watched the flicker of expressions across Teddy’s face, and felt his own chest tighten with emotion. Yeah, he’d ballsed this up alright. 

“It's not a big deal,” he said, ignoring the evidence it was clearly a pretty significant deal to at least one person in the room. “It’s fine,” he tried instead.

Teddy made a strangled, unhappy sound. 

“It’s fine!” James repeated, kissing the back of Teddy’s hand and feeling overwhelmed. “It's okay ― are you okay?” 

“God, James.” 

Teddy’s hands were back over his face. James hovered above him, feeling awkward, useless, deeply complicit in Teddy’s discomfort. This was supposed to be sexy, to be a relief for Teddy. It wasn’t supposed to humiliate him. 

“Sorry,” James mumbled. “I thought… I didn't mean to upset you.” 

Teddy shook his head, pulling his hands away. His face was pale, red splotches of colour on his cheeks visible in the dull light of the room. “You didn’t,” he croaked, then shut his eyes at the obvious lie of it. “I mean, it shouldn't upset me,” Teddy clarified quietly. 

“Why did it?” James blurted without thinking, then cringed. _Smooth, James, smooth_. Teddy laughed dryly. 

“You mean apart from the obvious?”

“It's not that weird a thing to like,” James tentatively replied, running his lips over Teddy’s knuckles. Teddy groaned, miserably. 

“James. It _is_...” he didn’t finish, but James could see the words hanging in the air regardless. _It is weird. It is embarrassing. It is shameful_. James didn’t like that. 

“It’s not, though. I mean,” James bit his lip, aiming for a smile, “it’s not like you’re actually thinking about my dad, are you?” he joked.

“No!” Teddy looked horrified. “No, it’s not...it’s not about actual dads. I don’t think.” Teddy’s eyelids fluttered as he swallowed. “I don’t know. It’s…” Teddy shook his head. “Just, forget about it.” 

“No, but,” James shook his hair out of his eyes, leaning on one elbow. “I don’t want to. Tell me about it? Tell me…” He spread his palm on Teddy’s side, beaming internally when Teddy didn’t flinch away. This was salvageable, maybe. “Tell me about it,” he whispered, and Teddy swallowed audibly, fidgeting his hips despite himself. 

“Fuck, James.” Teddy licked his lips. “It’ll make you think less of me.” His voice was barely audible, but James caught it. He huffed a shocked laugh. 

“Wha ― why? No it won’t!” When Teddy didn't respond he bit his lip, changed tactics. “Do you think less of me for liking what I like?”

Teddy blinked at him in surprise. “No!” Teddy brushed some hair away from his own flushed forehead. “Of course not, James.”

“But you’re different?”

“Ye ― no. I mean. Well, yes.” Teddy licked his lips. “I ― well, I’m older than you, for one. And it’s...it _is_ weird. It’s a weird thing to like. It’s not normal.”

James resisted the urge to scoff at ‘normal’, leaning forward instead to kiss Teddy softly. He seemed calmer, if only a fraction, but James would take it. 

“There’s nothing wrong with what you like,” he whispered, lips moving against Teddy’s own. He was so close, he imagined their eyelashes must be touching, imagined they could brush against each other. He kissed Teddy again, felt him relax slightly. This was good. James wanted to make it even better. “What can I do to make you feel better about it?”

“You don’t have to do anything, James ―” he started, but stopped as James rubbed his nose against Teddy’s, as James gently whispered again. 

“Shh, baby.”

Teddy gasped, and James felt a shudder ran through him. He bit his lip, felt Teddy’s cock jump though the thin material of his underwear as it began to thicken once more

“You like that,” James whispered, startled and delighted. “You really do like that.”

Teddy winced, his cheeks flushed and his pupil’s dilated. James could have kicked himself. 

“Sorry, sorry!” James urgently kissed Teddy’s forehead, his cheek. “Ignore that, that was dumb, that was. I’m dumb with my mouth.” James screwed his face up at his own words. _Way to prove your point, idiot_. “Sorry,” he repeated. “Tell me how to do this?” James tilted Teddy’s face up to kiss him, but he wouldn't look him in the eye. 

“James ―”

“Shh, no, not James. You know what to call me,” he said, his voice low and as kind as he could make it. Teddy groaned, a helpless sound, his eyes wide and panicked, and James’s stomach lurched again. He leaned down, his mouth inches from Teddy’s ear. “I’ll stop if you want me to. I wanna make this good for you,” he whispered, as though they weren’t alone and only he and Teddy should hear this. James brushed his mouth against Teddy’s, sucking his lower lip gently between his own. “And you wanna be a good boy for me, don’t you, baby?”

Teddy’s mouth fell open, hips moving against James’s as a strangled gasp left him. He scrunched his face up, his eyes slammed shut and expression agonised. He nodded, a tiny little thing, and James wanted to feel triumphant. It looked like it killed Teddy to do it, though, and James felt his heart clench at how torn Teddy looked ― he looked turned on, yes, but also _humiliated_. James wrapped his hands up in Teddy’s hair, kissed his face, his cheeks, his eyelids. “Shit, I didn’t ―” James tried. “I thought you would like that.”

“I _did_!” Teddy moved his hands up James’s back. “I do, that’s the problem. It’s so fucked up. You don’t have to do this for me, Jamie.” 

James frowned, confused. “No, but I want to, I don’t ―” James pushed himself onto his hands again. “It’s not fucked up. It’s _sex_ ,” James said, trying to make Teddy open his eyes and look at him. “It’s just sex, Teddy,” he emphasised. “This doesn’t make me think less of you, or think you’re not normal. It’s just...a bit kinky, that’s all,” James finished, smiling tentatively when Teddy finally looked him in the eye. He smiled wider when Teddy didn’t look away. James drew a shaky breath in; time to lay all his cards on the table. 

“We don’t have to do it, though, of course we don't,” he explained, tucking his hair behind one ear. It stayed there, but only just. “But I don’t want you to think I wouldn’t do it. Or that you can’t ask for it. It...sounds kind of hot, really,” James said and Teddy frowned, and swallowed. 

“Really?” he asked quietly, and James nodded encouragingly. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Really, I’m not, Ted. I’m not that selfless. You know that,” James smiled and Teddy’s lip quirked back. James could have sung, he was so relieved to see it. He was finally pulling Teddy onto safer ground, or at least, making the ground underneath him feel safe again. “And you’ve done stuff for me.” James smiled at the memory, scrunching one eye up. “Heaps of stuff, actually. You tied me up. Um, you spanked me,” he blushed somewhat at the words, “and you let me tie you up, remember?”

“Yeah.” Teddy smiled a little more, toyed with the hem of James’s shirt. “That was fun for me too though, James. I got off on that,”

James nodded, sliding his hand up Teddy’s chest. “And I get off on this. Besides, what did you think I liked about it, when I tied you up?

Teddy slipped his fingers gently under James’s shirt, goosebumping the skin there slightly. “Was it… me, being gagged, and letting you be in charge for once?” he mumbled, sounding more like himself again. James had never been happier to hear it. 

“No,” he laughed. “Well, a little bit. It was… being in control I guess. You letting me do what I wanted.” James left it at that. Really, knowing that Teddy was older, bigger, more experienced, and that he let James tie him up all the same got him off harder and faster than he was ready to admit. It was fucking _hot_. He licked his lips, adjusted himself slightly against Teddy’s groin. Teddy wasn’t fully hard, but he wasn’t soft either. James kept talking. 

“And I like ― well, don’t laugh at me.” He shifted again, nervously. “But I like the idea of doing something for you that only I get to do. And I know you’ve probably done this before, maybe, with other people, and don’t tell me if you have,” James swallowed down a flash of jealousy; that emotion could piss right off, “and I know I'm younger than you and maybe you can't think of me as, you know…” He fished for the word. “As right for this. But still, I just like the idea that...this is something I get to do for you. ‘Cause you can ask me for anything, really. I’d do anything for you.” 

James stopped, feeling his face flare with heat. _Merlin’s tits_. That sounded embarrassingly soppy ― because it bloody was. He suddenly had a huge wave of empathy for the way Teddy must have felt before, how exposed he must have felt. He pushed his face into Teddy’s neck to hide it. Apparently he’d reached his limit; talking about sex was okay, but feelings were something James was less great at discussing. He nestled his face into the crook of Teddy’s neck, puffed his cheeks out. He exhaled, resting his lips against Teddy’s hot skin. 

They lay silent for a moment, Teddy tracing patterns on James’s back and down to his thigh, before he finally spoke. 

“I haven’t,” he said, and James lifted his head. 

“Huh?” he asked quietly. 

“Done it before. With other people.” Teddy shifted slightly, and James had to lean in to hear him. “I’ve never asked anyone before. I’d never even bloody told someone before,” Teddy added, rubbing at his brow, “before I spent the night with a bottle of Dragon’s Scale Whisky and your cousin.” He laughed wryly. “Guess I just wanted to get it off my chest. Someone had mentioned it at work, just as a joke mind, but I couldn't stop _thinking_ about it.” Teddy sighed, brushing his hair back again; it was starting to stick up, a mess of almost waves. He always wore it neat for the Ministry, made sure to keep his face clean-shaven. By the end of the day, though, it would always be falling in his eyes, his jaw lined with stubble. James liked to rub his cheek against it, when Teddy got home, liked to feel the scratch against his own skin. Mind you, he liked to do it when Teddy was freshly shaven, too. _‘Like a cat, aren’t you?’_ Teddy would laugh, pretending to be put out, but he’d never stop James, just arch his neck to give him better access. 

“Oh,” James managed around the lump in his throat. 

He felt a rush of warmth at Teddy’s words. It ran down his chest to his stomach, and lower. He really did get off on the idea of Teddy coming to him, asking _him_ , for something like this. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d dress up as a dementor, or a six foot rabbit, if Teddy asked him to, if Teddy wanted it. 

“I do not want that,” Teddy said with a frown and a strange look, and James blinked before realising he’d said that last bit out loud. 

“I'd do it, though.”

Teddy chuckled softly, craning his neck to look down at him. “You would, wouldn't you?” 

“And come like a hurricane while I was at it,” James whispered, nuzzling his face against Teddy’s jaw. He bit at Teddy’s neck, pressing his wilting but not gone erection against the ridge of his hip. Teddy groaned, and James sucked at the skin.

“So, really just me then?” he asked, moving to lean over Teddy again. “No one else?”

Teddy nodded again. “Just you...Daddy.”

James made a startled noise, his eyes opening wide. 

“Fuck.” Teddy stared at him, a stricken look on his red and turning redder face. “Sorry, I ―”

James shook his head, cutting him off. “Say that again,” he breathed out hotly. 

Teddy swallowed. “You’re not just.” He cleared his throat. “You mean that?” 

James kissed his chin, moving his mouth slowly up to his bottom lip. He pulled it between his lips, then let it go. He felt hot, turned on, and so close to Teddy he wanted to crawl inside him. He wanted to hear Teddy say that word again. 

“Say it again,” he murmured into Teddy’s mouth, catching Teddy’s sigh as he stared back. 

“Just you.” Teddy’s voice seemed louder. “You’re the first, Daddy.” 

James moaned as his dick twitched, a slow trickle of arousal running down his spine. 

“Fuck, that is hot,” he breathed, half surprised. He’d said before that whatever Teddy was into, he’d be into too, but he hadn't really counted on it making him feel like _this_. He dropped his forehead down to rest on Teddy’s own, wondering exactly how many of his own kinks he was riding here, or how many it was sensible for a person to have. He decided he didn’t care. If even a small part of Teddy wanted to call someone _Daddy_ and get pinned to the bed, then all of James wanted to be the one to do it. 

“Yeah?” Teddy flashed an equally surprised smile at him, then spread his legs slightly, rolling his hips. “That’s good?”

“Really good.” James nodded, and took a breath. He kissed Teddy, tried to steady his breathing. “So what should… what should I do, or say. What…” He floundered for a moment. “Tell me what to say, Teddy.”

“What to say,” Teddy repeated, eyes wide again. 

“Yeah. What do you want?” James licked his lips, moving so he could lie between Teddy’s spread legs again. He didn't want to lose the mood, now Teddy was right here with him, but he also had to admit he didn’t really know what he was doing. He hadn't really thought this far ahead. “What do you want, and what do you not want,” he added, moving his hips slightly. 

“Ahh. Um.” Teddy rubbed at his forehead, and screwed his face up. He looked uncomfortable again, and James pressed his cock down against Teddy’s. Talking seemed to be a bad idea, he noted ― or making Teddy talk was, at least. James bit his lip. That was fine; he could steer this. 

“Baby is good?” he suggested, and Teddy looked at him, then away again. He swallowed before nodding, lying back and rolling his hips up against James. Good, James thought, setting up an easy rhythm. Baby is good. 

“And... I’m your Daddy,” James breathed out, pressing down again to stop the flood of embarrassment that threatened to overcome him at saying that again. Teddy whimpered, pushing his hips up more insistently. 

“Yes,” he hissed, hands moving down to James’s arse and pulling him closer. “ _Yes_ , that.”

James groaned again, “And you’re a good boy. You like that,” James stated, feeling more confident with each word, arousal overtaking any lingering shame. He still felt embarrassed, but so turned on he couldn't have given a fuck about it if he tried. The way Teddy was melting into the sheet underneath him was only spurring him on. He moved onto one hand, pulling his pyjamas bottoms and underwear down, and then Teddy’s as well. His cock bobbed free, flushed and hard, and he pressed it against Teddy’s, groaning low in his throat. He rested his weight back on his hands as Teddy gripped his side, biting gently at his neck and rolling his hips up to meet James’s, their cocks trapped between them. 

“You like that, baby?” 

Teddy gasped, fingers clawing into James’s arse, his lower back, as he pulled him close. 

“ _Yes_.” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, tell me I’m, _ahh_ , good.”

“You're gonna be good for me, then?” James rolled his hips down again, hard. 

“Oh, god. Yes, D ―” James watched as Teddy struggled with the word, leaning closer and mumbling against James’s cheek. “Yes, Daddy.”

James groaned

“ _Oh_ , fuck. Call me that.” James leaned up, locking his elbows as the words tumbled out of his mouth, easier than they’d ever come before. Teddy’s legs fell wide around James’s as he placed his feet on the bed, pushing up to meet James as he rutted down against him. “Keep calling me that. Keep saying that.”

“I wanna be good for you.”

“Yes, you are, you are.” James swallowed, wanting to kiss Teddy but not wanting to break his rhythm. “You are so good.” 

“Ahh, _yes_ , Jamie ―” 

“Shh, no, not Jamie.” James kissed him again, rolling his hips in rhythm as he plunged his tongue inside his mouth. He kissed down Teddy’s jaw to his neck, the slide of their cocks against each other making pleasure tingle up his sides, down to his toes. He was hard, so hard, the excitement of what they were doing and the stop-and-start of it all ratcheting his arousal from zero to one hundred faster than he could register. 

“Who am I, baby?” 

“Oh, shit.” Teddy’s nails dug in hard enough to bruise, as he clawed at James. “You're my, ahh, you're my Daddy.”

“Good boy. _Good_.”

“Yeah,” Teddy breathed, nodding mindlessly, his hair catching the pillow. His eyes were unfocussed, his expression euphoric as he pushed back against James, holding him in place with his hands. James was so close, so turned on he couldn't remember who was doing what for who here, anymore. Teddy canted his hips, hands kneading at James’s arse and pulling his cheek apart. James gasped. 

“Say it again,” he said, desperate to make this last, to hear those words once last time as his orgasm rushed towards him. “Say it again,” he moaned, messily kissing Teddy’s mouth, his chin. “Who am I, baby?”

“Ah, you’re my ― _ah_ ― you’re ―” 

Teddy’s eyes squeezed shut, his mouth wide in a silent shout. His fingers dug into James’s arse as he ground up against him one last time, then came with a shattered groan. James watched him, mesmerised by the flush of his cheeks, the sensation of his come spurting between them. James rolled his hips, his rhythm turning erratic and his breathing harsh, until his own orgasm hitting him like a shockwave as Teddy’s finger dipped between his cheeks.

“Oh, _shi_ ―” James gasped, hands skidding on the sheets. He felt it in his spine, in the backs of his knees, as his dick pulsed wet and hot over Teddy. He groaned, keening as he came again, and again, his arms turning jelly as he fell to his elbows. 

“Fuck,” Teddy laughed breathlessly into his mouth. “Fucking, _fuck_!” He kissed James again, riding the aftermath of his orgasm out and James let him, too boneless to keep upright as he toppled them onto their sides, legs tangling together. 

“Fuck,” Teddy repeated one last time, his expression still somewhat gobsmacked as he tried to catch his breath. 

“We can do that next time,” James said, grinning lopsidedly. He was sweaty, and sticky, and overwhelmingly happy. With Teddy, with himself, with everything.

Teddy laughed into the pillow. “Yeah, maybe,” he said, voice muffled, and James swallowed hard at the idea of that. Maybe, in a little while, they could...but James frowned, looking to the side to check the bedside table. He cringed. 

“What?” Teddy asked, looking blearily at him from under his hair. James kissed him, his cheek and then the bridge of his nose, then finally his lips. 

“Don’t look at the time,” James whispered into his mouth, felt Teddy groan out a laugh. 

“Shit. That late, is it?”

“Mmm,” James rubbed his face against Teddy's cheek, tried to arrange their legs comfortably; it was hard, with their underwear around their thighs. He gave up, just as Teddy summoned his wand and cleaned them up, helping James get his wobbly legs out of his pyjama bottoms. Teddy peeled his own sweaty shirt off, discarding it over the side of the bed. He pulled the sheet over them, then pulled James back against his chest too. 

“Thank you,” Teddy murmured into his hair, and James flushed, turning his face into the pillow to hide it. 

“Y‘re w’lcome,” he mumbled, swallowing thickly. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at the emotion in his voice. “Might not thank me tomorrow, though, when you’re knackered,” he added, willing his face to stop blushing. Teddy laughed gently.

“We going to be tired in the morning, then?” he said softly, running his hands over the bumps of James’s spine, down to his hips and back up again. 

“Tired, yeah.” He sighed, settling more firmly against in Teddy’s arms. “But...happy?” he asked tentatively, sighing again when Teddy kissed the bridge of his nose. Teddy smoothed the hair away from James’s forehead, then kissed him there too. 

“Always, sweetheart.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3
> 
> Part 2 of In The Bedroom series, looking at different relationships, kinks, dynamics. Open to ideas/prompts re kinks/pairing (either via comment, or tumblr)!


End file.
